The Unexpected Variable Experimental II
by Jillian K
Summary: This is the sequel to “Experimental”. In a very different Sunnydale Buffy Summers reinvents the role of the Slayer but when prophecy becomes reality she will stand to lose her allies, her love and ultimately her life. B/S On Hiatus.
1. Default Chapter

1 Title: The Unexpected Variable  
  
Author: Jillian K.  
  
Disclaimer: BTVS is the property of Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Summary: This is the sequel to "Experimental". In a very different Sunnydale Buffy Summers reinvents the role of the Slayer but when the vampire she loves returns will he be friend or foe? B/S? S/D?  
  
Author's note: First a brief recap of 30+ chapters. The slayer before Buffy decided to go public with the knowledge of vampires and demons. The govt. dealt by establishing the Initiative sometime in the seventies with its base in Sunnydale. The institution serves both as a type of international defense guard and research facility. Spike had spent the last fourteen years as a research subject until he manages to escape. Maggie Walsh contacts Buffy for help, as the Slayer is a well-known entity (pseudo- celebrity). Buffy finds Spike but feels sorry for him and takes him into her home instead of back to the lab. Eventually a relationship develops but is threatened by the knowledge that the Initiative is slowly killing Spike through the chip in his head. He and Buffy infiltrate the Initiative and manage to disable the chip before being discovered by Riley. Spike tries to kill Riley but Buffy stops him and he eventually gives in. Riley arranges for him to leave Sunnydale but Buffy stays to face up to the Master who has awoken to threaten Sunnydale. This story takes place eight months after Spike has left.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rupert Giles contemplated his Slayer for the umpteenth time and tried to figure what was wrong. To the undiscerning eye the girl was as well adjusted as any Slayer could hope to be. She worked hard and was undeniably devoted to her call. Her close-knit group of friends supplied her emotional ties. For security and guidance she had him. Why then did she seem so wistful at times? What could she be longing for?  
  
The Slayer in question was currently engaged in the intricacies of the katana. Although the weapon was all but obsolete in this century, Giles wanted Buffy to learn all the time-honored methods of the Slayer. One never knew when they would be needed.  
  
Aside from working with traditional weaponry, Buffy also had extensive knowledge of state-of-the art firepower courtesy of the Initiative. The agency along with the Council of Watchers had helped make Buffy Summers into one of the most capable Slayers ever. And yet training could only do so much. Giles knew that Buffy's power and aptitude came from within her. The skills were learned but the essence was entirely hers.  
  
But as bright as she burned there was part of her that remained in shadow. Giles could only hope that she would someday reveal to him what had happened to make her like this.  
  
************  
  
"SPIKE!"  
  
Buffy's scream rang through the empty room. Another night, another nightmare. She should be used to them by now.  
  
At first the dreams had been pleasant and served to establish a connection between her and the vampire she loved. Lately, they had been anything but.  
  
Her dreams turned into nightmares in which she was forced to watch Spike die. Night after night it was the same. It disturbed her so much that often she could no longer sleep.  
  
That was the case tonight.  
  
Seeing that she had zero chances of having a peaceful rest, Buffy did what came natural to her: she went on patrol.  
  
The Sunnydale cemetery was the obvious choice. The Initiative monitored the recent arrivals as a way to control the vampire population but now and then a fledging vampire would slip by and Buffy would have to take care of it. She really didn't mind. It was her job and it distracted from the effect that the nightmares had.  
  
Tonight was her lucky night. Two brand new vamps were awaiting her stake. They actually managed to give her an active ten minutes before she took them down.  
  
After the dust had settled, she did a quick scan for any other members of the undead. She picked up a vibe behind a small mausoleum. With a head held high in predatory pride she headed for the structure. A sharp stake twirling in her right hand.  
  
The Slayer'smuscles readied to pounce on the undead target but then she caught a glimpse of a familiar leather coat.  
  
Angel.  
  
The vampire disregarded the stake in her hand and greeted her warmly. Buffy smiled back. Seeing Angel was always good even with the awkwardness that came from an attempted relationship.  
  
"Buffy, I have to say I didn't expect you here. You don't usually patrol this close to dawn"  
  
The Slayer shrugged. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to make myself useful. What about you? Shouldn't you be sleeping already?"  
  
"I still have about an hour before the sun becomes an issue. And anyhow I parked the car close by just in case of an emergency"  
  
Buffy grinned inwardly. The Angel-mobile had often been his owner's salvation from the harsh light of day.  
  
"Great. Can I get a ride then? These vamps wore me out and my car is in for inspection"  
  
The vampire nodded and they began walking to the cemetery's parking lot. Each seemed lost in their thoughts. After a while Angel broke the silence.  
  
"Why haven't you been sleeping?"  
  
Buffy sighed. Leave it to Angel to get to the point. He had an uncanny ability to see into people's psyches. It was downright annoying sometimes.  
  
"Don't make such a big deal about it. I had a few nightmares once in a while but nothing to write home about"  
  
"Nightmares? Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I am sure. I know what constitutes a nightmare and I know that I am having them. But then again its probably an aftereffect of the slaying"  
  
"What I meant is that they may not be just simple nightmares. They can be visions or prophetic dreams"  
  
Buffy stopped in her tracks. Prophetic dreams? Was she seeing Spike's eventual demise?  
  
"I hadn't thought of it"  
  
"Well I am not a hundred percent sure but you may want to ask Giles about it. I remember Helen having prophetic dreams every once in a while"  
  
Helen was Buffy's predecessor. She was the Slayer that had chosen to go public in order to avert the apocalypse. Angel had watched over her as he did now Buffy. The current slayer suspected that he had harbored deeper feelings than friendship but had chosen not to act on them. Helen Marshall had married, produced offspring and died at a ripe old age. Angel remained alone and waited for the next slayer to emerge.  
  
"I'll ask him. Helen's watcher was a type A chronicler. If she was having unusual dreams, then he must have written about them in the diaries"  
  
The vampire nodded absentmindedly as if his mind had gone traveling down memory lane. A remnant of sorrow settled about him.  
  
Buffy could relate. She knew all about loss.  
  
******  
  
As the pair departed the cemetery a lone figure emerged from the shadows of the crypt where it had been hiding. The creature had managed to pick up most of the conversation and seemed enraptured by the Slayer's words. It wanted to hear more.  
  
The vampire had stayed away long enough. It was time for a change.  
  
.TBC  
  
  
  
Author's note: I only have and inkling of where this story is going. Please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Author's note: I like to pace things out so this chapter is mainly setting things up for the upcoming plot device. It also serves as a nice introduction to Buffy's nearest and dearest who will play an important part in the story.  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 2  
  
The early morning sun found Willow and Tara tangled in their queen-sized bed. The bed was one of many things they shared. Both were accomplished witches in their own right although Willow's use of dark magick gave her the advantage. Tara was becoming increasingly concerned about her lover's nonchalant attitude when summoning powerful forces. It was only a matter of time before Willow met with something she could not control.  
  
But differences aside, Willow and Tara had a strongly committed relationship. It had been a long and arduous road but at the end it had been worth it. The two women had finally found in one another exactly what they had been looking for. We should all be so lucky.  
  
Miss Kitty Fantastico, the couple's cat, decided that her mistresses had slept long enough and meowed loudly. Tara was instantly awake and sent the cat a reproachful look. MKF was unfazed and jumped on her chest. Won over by the cat's antics, Tara merely smiled as Willow stirred.  
  
The first kiss of the day was as sweet as ever. Amidst kitten purrs and gentle teasing the two witches greeted the brand new morning.  
  
"Did you sleep well?  
  
"Yep. Did you?"  
  
"Like a baby. I don't know what you do to me Miss MacClay but it always wears me out"  
  
Tara responded with playful nipping as Willow eyes glowed with awakening arousal. Even after all this time, the desire had not gone from the relationship. Every time was still the first time.  
  
An hour later Tara made pancakes while Willow finished her shower. It was Sunday so they did not have to worry about keeping their schedules. They purposefully avoided making plans for this day instead opting to wait for where it would take them. If it took them nowhere that was fine as long as they were together.  
  
Willow entered the kitchen just as Tara was setting the table. The fluffy (if misshapen pancakes) were divided into two plates. Willow retrieved the maple syrup from a nearby shelf and both witches sat down to breakfast.  
  
Willow was tackling her third pancake when the phone rang. She swallowed and went to the next room to pick it up. A few moments later she was back.  
  
Tara sipped some orange juice and gave her girlfriend an inquisitive look.  
  
"That was Giles. He says that he has covered some prophecy that is directly linked to Buffy and was us to do some research to see if its viable"  
  
" A prophecy about Buffy? Did he say what its about?"  
  
"No. He didn't want to go into it on the phone. I told him that we will be there in half an hour"  
  
Tara nodded her agreement and both girls set out to finish their breakfast.  
  
****  
  
At the same time the future Mrs. Alexander Harris was getting ready to start another workday. As her wedding grew closer she was considering closing the Magic Box on Sundays to give herself more time for preparations but her capitalistic spirit would not let her do that. She compromised by only working for a few hours. Xander had urged her to hire an assistant but she could not find someone who would work as hard as she did. She did not know if her work ethic came from having been an dedicated vengeance demon or if it was something that came from her newly acquired human condition. Whatever it was it served her well.  
  
Xander had been less than forthcoming to his friends about his fiancée's background. He explained to her that even though he knew that Buffy, Willow and Tara would be supportive, they might inadvertently reveal it to those that would not. Sunnydale was an Initiative controlled town and even Xander's position would not protect Anya if her origins were exposed. Anya agreed half-heartedly and went along with Xander's deception. To their friends and acquaintances Anya Jenkins was an overzealous shopkeeper who had spent many years away from the US and had acquired an interesting set of customs and behaviors.  
  
In truth, Xander had met Anyaka the vengeance demon while he was still stationed in a remote part of Brazil. Many demons had opted to flee to the more remote areas as the web of the Initiative had spread to most urban areas of the planet. Xander's team had been given the task of destroying as many demons as possible while keeping an eye out for any new species that they might come into contact with.  
  
The young Sunnydale native was assigned to investigate a series of strange occurrences in a tiny village. With the help of a Portuguese translator he learned that an alarming number of men had met with horrible afflictions that were so varied that could not be considered viral in nature. Xander spoke to the victims' families only to learn that they had done someone (usually their wives or girlfriends) some wrong just before they were affected. It didn't take Xander much to make a connection and with the help of a local Shaman he summoned the vengeance demon responsible. He was shocked to learn that it was not a horrible demonic creature but rather an attractive young woman who instantly sparked his interest. Their first meeting did not go very well as Anyanka refused to back down and her invulnerability made it impossible for Xander to capture her. Afterwards, Xander would note that no more men came down with the mysterious illnesses following his initial contact with Anyanka. He was just about to file his monthly report when the vengeance demon appeared before him. He had not summoned her so he was surprised to say the least. After gathering a few facts from her they settled into a conversation. It soon became a routine with Anyanka appearing at least once a week just to "talk". Then the meetings suddenly stopped and he could only guess that she had moved to more fertile grounds. He discovered that he missed her presence. In a short time she had become an important part of his life.  
  
Months later Xander entered his tent in the Initiative camp only to find Anyanka lying in his army cot. She started crying as soon as she saw him and between sobs revealed that a vengeance wish had turned against her and she was now human. She had come to him in hopes that he could help her regain her powers. Xander had avoided making any promises but had offered his help in dealing with her newfound situation.  
  
He did help her adjust to life as a human woman. He applied for permanent housing and obtained a tiny but comfortable house in a nearby village. Anya moved in with him and they lived as friends for awhile until the ex- vengeance demon decided to take things a step further. They relationship evolved and thrived. One day after a particular difficult mission, Xander returned to his home and asked Anya to marry him. After an initial reluctance she agreed and they decided to settle in Sunnydale.  
  
Returning to his hometown had been a difficult step but having Anya by his side had made things better. He sometimes had trouble believing of the direction his life but taken but knowing that he had found his soul mate was worth it. That was the reason why he supported Buffy when she wanted to save Spike from being terminated by the Initiative. He understood loving someone that was threatened because what they were. He knew that if it ever came down to the wire he would do anything to protect Anya from the Initiative.  
  
TBC. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thank you for the feedback. Its nice to know that someone is reading. The previous chapter was background. This one will set the plot.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"This is bad. This is very bad" Willow said as she shook her head in disbelief.  
  
Giles took off his glasses and used his handkerchief to wipe them.  
  
"So you concur with my interpretation?"  
  
"Its pretty clear that this is referencing Buffy but how accurate can it be?" Tara's expression mirrored that of her lover.  
  
"The Pergamun Codex is arguably the most exact of the prophetic manuscripts. It is also one of the few that mentions the Slayer and the creation of the Council of Watchers"  
  
All three looked at each other. If the prophecy was correct then Buffy's life was soon coming to its end.  
  
"Can we stop it?" Willow marveled at how calm she sounded. In reality she was anything but.  
  
The Watcher swallowed hard. Buffy was more than just another Slayer. She was his Slayer and the closest thing to a child he ever had.  
  
"I really don't know. Prophecies are not meant to guide us. They merely chronicle the events that will effect a change in the balance. My role as Watcher demands that I sift through the prophetic test looking for something that pertains to the Slayer for the Council's sake"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That the information in should not be made available to the Slayer but only to the Council of Watchers so they are ready for the next Slayer when the present one dies"  
  
"My God" gasped Tara  
  
"Bastards" added her lover.  
  
"I had a similar reaction. Buffy needs to be made aware of what is in here. We have to device a plan of action to avert this"  
  
The two witches signaled their agreement. Tara ran her fingers through the ancient manuscript. It was written in Latin but had been painstakingly translated by Giles. Her eyes focused on one particular sentence.  
  
"And the Chosen one will fall before the demon and on that night the house of A will celebrate a sacred kill"  
  
Willow picked up on it "The house of A?"  
  
"I think that we are meant to take the reference to a royal line of vampires not a royal house. The house of A clearly indicates the line of Aurelius also known as the Master" answered the Watcher.  
  
"But Buffy destroyed the Master"  
  
"Yes she did, but the Master has descendants"  
  
"And they are gunning for Buffy"  
  
"As it was to be expected but the Codex is indicating that one will succeed" finished Giles.  
  
"So we just have to stake every descendant and then Buffy will be safe" Willow concluded, relieved at a possible solution.  
  
"This is not as simple as its sounds. The Master line is very powerful. In fact it contains the four strongest vampires known to us"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Darla, Druscilla, Angelus and William the Bloody"  
  
Willow blanched.  
  
"Oh"  
  
********  
  
Buffy loved Sundays. Everything seemed much brighter of a lazy Sunday morning. She purposefully avoided scheduling anything for this day. If she got bored she could train or catch up on her fan mail. Willow had recently introduced Buffy to the wonders of email and she had plenty of it on her mailbox.  
  
She also had some of the more traditional type piled in the foyer table. It was fast becoming an issue so she'd better get to that first.  
  
Amidst the mountain of white envelopes with domestic and foreign looking stamps lay a small white box. Thinking that it could be her copy of Buffy the Vampire Slayer for X-Box, she went for it first.  
  
She tore the masking tape off and opened the box. Inside lay a black leather jewelry box. With trembling hands she opened it.  
  
The silver cross gleamed catching a stray ray of sun. The Slayer felt a pressure inside of her. Like her heart would burst at any second.  
  
She knew, without a doubt, who had sent the cross to her.  
  
There was no return address on the box but she didn't expect one. Vampires did not have addresses.  
  
Buffy unclasped the silver chain and fastened it around her neck. The cross rested on her heart just as it should. Its message coming crystal clear through all her senses.  
  
Her wait was about to come to an end.  
  
**********  
  
Angel lay in his darkened bedroom waiting for the sun to set. It seemed that he spend his unlife waiting for one thing or another. When he first became a vampire he had waited for nightfall to begin his hunt. Angelus marked time between kills. This was the true measure of time for a vampire. After he was cursed (or blessed) with a soul time had become an endless torment of guilt and pain. He waited for a release from the pain that never came.  
  
Then Helen the Slayer came into his life. She was barely sixteen when she was called. Her life had been spent as a foster child going from one family to the next and she had formed no emotional attachments. She was as lonely as he was.  
  
So it wasn't surprising that they become close. He was her guide and protector more so than the traditional Watcher that she was assigned to. He saw her grow up from an insecure young girl to a confident and capable woman.  
  
Angel didn't know when he first fell in love with her. Maybe it was during the evenings that he spent waiting at the door of her apartment building or while in the heat of battle. He loved her but he never told her.  
  
Eventually she began to get older. It was then that she began to worry about fulfilling her role. Angel had heard that the Hellmouth over Sunnydale was about to open and Helen did not think that she could handle it by herself. After a lot of agonizing she decided to go public. He supported her decision even if he did not agree with it.  
  
At first Helen Marshall had been labeled a psych case. People laughed at her revelations but as she continuously presented them with evidence, many started to believe. It seemed like she was just confirming what they always knew but would not accept.  
  
The world changed and in this brave new world Helen had a shot at happiness. Angel could only watch as she met the man that she would eventually marry. From afar he saw their love began to blossom and bear fruit. In her children he saw traces of the woman he loved. When her daughter was killed by Spike, it was he who comforted her and exacted revenge on the vampire. Eventually her life drew to its natural close and he watched her die. His grief was beyond anything he had experienced.  
  
Then it was Buffy's time and he was also there when she needed him. This Slayer had emotional ties and a Watcher that was more like a father but she was also as heartbroken as he was.  
  
She had never really confided in him but he had an idea of who had taken her heart. He hoped that 'he' felt the same wherever 'he' was.  
  
So Angel was once more waiting to see her so that his life could have some meaning.  
  
The knock on the door startled him. Buffy?  
  
He put on a black robe as he made his way to the door. He unlocked it and pulled it open. The sight before him made him catch an unneeded breath.  
  
"Hello lover. Waiting for me?"  
  
TBC.  
  
I love playing with Helen's story. She was such a big part of the Angel of this AU. And before you ask, Spike and Dru are due for an appearance at anytime. 


	4. Chapter 4

1 Chapter # 4  
  
"What do you want Darla?"  
  
"What? No how are you? Or where have you been? I thought you had better manners"  
  
"Not when it comes to you"  
  
The flaxen-haired vampiress laughed. She licked her lips slowly as her eyes traveled through the figure before her.  
  
"I missed you so much"  
  
Angel disregarded her confession.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I won't tell you if you don't let me come in"  
  
Sighing Angel stepped aside and Darla slithered inside.  
  
Angel's subterranean apartment was lit by a couple of lamps and candles scattered about. It was mostly empty with a few antique pieces here and there. Darla could see that time had not altered her childe's tastes. Angelus was always attracted by class.  
  
"Nice. Did you do it yourself or did you get a decorator?"  
  
"I don't have time for your games. Say what you have to say and get the hell out" the souled vampire snapped.  
  
"Temper, temper, you were always hot under the collar. That's what I always liked about you"  
  
Angel grabbed Darla by the lapel of her silk jacket. For a moment the two vampires were face to face. Angel's eyes blazed with anger while Darla's with familiar excitement. She always loved when asserted himself, even when it was at her expense.  
  
"You will tell me why are you in Sunnydale" he growled  
  
Darla extricated herself from her former mate. "The answer to your question should be obvious. I am here for you"  
  
"Like hell"  
  
"It's all going to hell for your protégé and when it does you have to decide where you stand and I am betting that it will be by me"  
  
"I thought Dru was the insane one"  
  
Darla smiled at the comment. "She's here too and Spike. We will all be a family again"  
  
"Don't bet on it"  
  
"We'll see love. We'll just have to wait and see. For now you get to enjoy your little slayer-girl. Hope she doesn't betray you like the last one"  
  
And with that Darla walked out of the apartment leaving a troubled Angel behind.  
  
****  
  
The factory had been abandoned since the early nineties after NAFTA had pushed its business to the other side of the border. As abandoned places are sometimes wont to do, the factory became a shelter for those that sought it, human and demon alike. Lately it was demons, namely Spike and Dru.  
  
Sire and childe shared a luxurious California King bed that was at odds with its bleak surroundings. This did not seen to bother the vampiric inhabitants who were literally wrapped up in each other and in the marvel of the afterglow.  
  
"Oh my William" Drusilla whispered.  
  
"Liked it pet?"  
  
"Like lollipops in the circus"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes"  
  
A long languorous kiss followed. Dru nuzzled his neck, her fangs nicking at his jugular. He responded by drawing her closer in simulated passion. His hands drew circles across the expanse of her bare back. His hands were masters of deception.  
  
Sated, The vampiress pulled away from her lover of a hundred years. Her eyes roamed the dark factory ceiling above them.  
  
Spike looked at her knowingly.  
  
"What do you see pet?'  
  
"The stars are singing. They are telling me that the walls are bleeding and crumbling. Soon it will all come down."  
  
"I don't get you pet. What's inside the walls?"  
  
"A surprise. A surprise for the Slayer"  
  
"What surprise?" His voice shook a little but he tried to conceal it.  
  
Dru smiled.  
  
"Something deadly and wicked. Something that burns"  
  
"Okay pet. I gather that the b**ch is getting exactly what she deserves. I hope she takes those Initiative wankers down with her"  
  
Dru's laugh chilled his insides.  
  
"My darling, deadly boy, we will dance in the Slayer's grave"  
  
Spike nodded and bent down to kiss her again. Inside his head a thousand thoughts ran, all focusing on the Chosen one. He was going to have to go beyond symbolic gifts soon. He had to contact her now because all hell was about to break loose.  
  
********  
  
Buffy was napping in the living room sofa. The silver cross and chain were entwined around her right hand. A slight smile softened her face.  
  
The doorbell chimed through the house. Buffy was immediately up and after putting the cross and chain back into their box, she went to open the door.  
  
The redheaded witch stood on the doorstep trying to coax her worried frown into a smile and not succeeding very well.  
  
"Will, what's wrong?"  
  
"I have to talk to you Buffy"  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"It's about Spike"  
  
TBC. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter # 5

"How can you tell me that Willow? How can you even suggest that he would ever do that to me?" the agitated Slayer demanded of her friend.

Willow pressed her lips together and took a deep breath. She wasn't getting anywhere.

"Buffy, I'm not saying that I am a hundred percent certain. Prophecies are anything but clear cut… still the Pergamun Codex seems to be pointing to Spike as a threat to you"

"No. No way Will, Giles must have botched the translation. Or maybe it's just referring to Dru or Darla. Angel did say that Dru was supposedly on her way here"  
"Maybe but Spike does have a connection to you. He even drank from you"  
"Because I forced him. I made him drink to save him. And I would do it again in a heartbeat because I love him"

Willow looked contrite "And he loves you too. I'm sorry Buffy, I should be supporting you and instead I'm being all judgmental. It's like I didn't know about unconventional love"

Buffy gave Willow a quick forgiving hug. Her best friend was a very good person and was only trying to protect her.

"That's okay, you just wigged momentarily. Hey, I am wigging out over this whole prophecy business"

"Giles said it was pretty serious since those particular prophecies are very accurate"

"So what are you saying. I am gonna die no matter what?" Buffy's right hand instinctively reached for the cross and chain in her jean pocket. The smooth metal giving her a sense of security. She wasn't alone. 

"No, we won't let that happen. We'll just have to find a way to stop it" Willow's tone held all the reassurance that she could muster. 

Buffy nodded absently. Her mind on something else, or rather someone else.

It wasn't that she wasn't concerned over her own fate. She was. It was just that she was filled with a certainty that nothing could really hurt her as long as he was near her.

In a way he was her strength.

The vampire had come into the Slayer's life and completely turned it upside down. He made her question her values and her place in a world that had gone amiss. Through him and because of him she had been forced to find her own way. Buffy Summers had finally become the Slayer she was meant to be and nothing could take her. 

"That's right Will. We'll find a way to stop it"

***

Maggie Welsh flipped through the weekly statistical report, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she read the series of numbers that described activity in the region. Something was definitely happening. 

Demonic activity was on the rise in a town controlled by the Initiative and inhabited by the Slayer. 

This was unexpected to say the least. Most demons (except for the really confrontational types) are wont to avoid hostile territories but Sunnydale was fast becoming a demon hotspot. It didn't fit the equation. There had to be something that was attracting them. Some kind of unexpected variable.

The scientist sighed. It was getting harder to keep everything under control especially now that Riley Finn had relocated back to the Midwest. He had never been clear on the reasons but she knew that Buffy Summers was involved somehow. 

Maggie grimaced, even thinking of the Slayer brought a bitter taste to her mouth. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but the formerly pliant Buffy had become a force to be reckoned with. She no longer did as she was told and often went against her explicit commands. A line had gradually been drawn between the Initiative and the Slayer.

Walsh had contacted the Council of Watcher's but they did not report any inconsistencies in Buffy's behavior. Maggie knew that this was due to Giles' interference. He would do anything to protect his Slayer.

So the scientist dug deeper. She investigated both Willow Rosenberg and Alexander Harris because they were close to the Slayer. Aside from an interesting tidbit concerning the witch's love life, she was clean. Harris was another matter altogether.

It was quite a surprise discovering that a member of the Initiative force was consorting with a former vengeance demon. Maggie's first impulse was to confront Harris with the knowledge and securing Anyanka for study. But upon further consideration it would be better to keep the knowledge to herself. She never knew when she might need Harris and it was always good to have an ace up her sleeve. A bargaining chip if you will.

So for now she would bide her time and simply observe. And after a scientist was always very good at that.

***

Spike waited for the sun to finally set. He had to see her tonight. He needed to warn her of what was coming.

And he needed to take her away from Sunnydale.

TBC. The big B&S reunion coming up really soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: A brief recap of the story so far. Buffy (with the help of Angel and the Scooby gang) has been keeping Sunnydale relatively safe. Angel and Buffy were briefly involved but nothing came out of it since she's still holding a candle for Spike. The aforementioned peroxide god returns to Sunnydale after Dru tells him of visions that indicate the Slayer's impending demise. A prophecy unearthed by Giles confirms Dru's vision and also adds that Buffy's death will be at the hands of someone from the line of Aurelius. Darla is also in town and leaves Angel uneasy about the future. Willow reveals the prophecy to Buffy since she knows of her relationship to Spike. Buffy refuses to believe that he could be involved but she knows that he is near, waiting. And now without further ado: The Reunion

Chapter # 6

It had taken awhile to reassure Willow that she would be okay by herself. She had to promise the young witch that she would not go patrolling until they had eliminated the threat.

Buffy had tried to make her see the oxymoron of that resolution, but Willow had been adamant and the Slayer had to comply. It seemed that the Initiative would have to handle it by themselves for a bit.

Not that she minded. It had been rough, especially fighting the Master and his minions even with help from Angel and her friends. She was due for a break.

But she couldn't relax. The combination of Willow's admonitions and her own knowledge that Spike was near would not let her be at peace for even a minute not matter how hard she tried.

The air was charged. All her senses focused on expectation.

She knew, without knowing how, that her long wait was finally coming to its end.

#Spike#

"Slayer"

She turned and there he was, calm and looking at her.

"William?"

The blood-red lips curled sensuously. The vampire's sapphire-blue eyes caressed her form like a well-known lover. Reclaiming her without a single touch.

The Slayer stood there while an avalanche of memories besieged her mind. A hunted demon tormented to the brink of insanity and completely at her mercy. Vulnerable William, who was too afraid to even step outside. Then the ardent lover who taught her what passion felt like. And finally Spike the adversary on a terrible night that pitted the Slayer against herself.

Who stood before her now?

"I knew that it would look good on you" Spike motioned to the silver cross resting on her neck.

Buffy's hand grasped at the cool metal reassuringly.

"So it was you that sent this"

"Yes, I hoped that you would get my meaning"

"Which is?"  
"Be prepared"  
"Oh" Buffy blinked away the prickling behind her eyes. Spike eyed her questioningly.

"What did you think it meant?"

She didn't reply but he found his answer anyway. It was written all over her.

"You sent me away without giving me a choice in the matter" he said quietly.

"It wasn't safe for you to stay. The Master was rising and the Initiative was still looking for you"  
"Why didn't you come with me?" His tone was slightly recriminatory. She wasn't the only who was hurt.

"I wanted to. I really did but I was needed here"  
"I needed you"  
"No, that's just it. You were strong again and able to take care of yourself. You did not need my protection anymore"  
"So I just used you and nothing I said or nothing that I did was real to you"

Buffy shook her head "No, that's not what I…"

"Because in truth I'm just another monster. Right? I couldn't really love you because I am not capable of emotion" he said raggedly.  
"I never thought that Spike. You know how I feel about you"  
"No I don't. All I know is that you kicked me out of your life without giving it a second thought"

The vampire and Slayer were silent, the revelation weighed heavily on both. For the first time Buffy was forced to confront the ramifications of her decision. She now realized how truly selfish she had been in not taking his feelings into consideration. Granted she wanted to protect him from what was coming but sending him away had obviously hurt.

"I'm sorry" she said simply.

Spike shrugged noncommittally and turned his face away. "That's not why I am here anyway"

His dismissal stung the Slayer.

"If you came to tell me that my life is in danger you are one prophecy too late"

He faced her. His shock was evident. There was a prophecy to confirm Drusilla's visions and that made it all the more urgent.

"You have to get out of Sunnydale and fast. Whatever is gonna happen can happen at anytime" he could not keep the concern off his voice.

He was worse than Willow, but it made her feel good inside.

"I'm not gonna run away. Whatever is gunning for me is going to find out exactly what I am made of" 

"Who are you tempting? Fate?" he grabbed her shoulders and shook her in irritation "Have you gotten so good that you think your immortal? Or maybe you got some sort of guardian 'angel' to protect you?"

She pushed him away and he barely caught himself before falling. "I know very well that I am mortal. I know my limits but I also know that I have a responsibility to fulfill"  
"Because you are the f***king chosen one. The bloody hero. How heroic are you going to feel when you are six freaking feet under?"

"That's my problem 'Spike' not yours"  
He swallowed his retort. He wasn't getting anywhere with that approach. When he spoke again it was softer.

"It is my problem. Whatever threatens you does me too. I can't help it, its how I feel"

Buffy's anger immediately dissipated and her heart gave a happy little lurch. She had been worried that she'd lost him but it was clear that he still cared.

The Slayer smiled at the vampire and quietly walked into his waiting arms.

TBC.

  



	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. 

Chapter #7 

"Is she okay? How did she take it?" Giles' clipped English accent did not hide his anxiety. 

"She was concerned but she didn't freak out" at least not about that, she added silently.

Willow had to admit that Buffy's reaction had troubled her. The Slayer's blind faith in her vampire lover, however noble, could turn on her. 

It wasn't that Willow doubted Spike's love for Buffy. The witch had been a witness to it when he'd stayed at her house. The insecure vampire seemed to regard the Slayer as some sort of unattainable goddess. Willow had shown him that Buffy felt the same way too.

But that was over eight months ago and so much had happened. The Hellmouth had reopened and Buffy had to fight to save Sunnydale against the Master and his minions. It had been one violent battle after another that had affected all the members of the Scooby clan more than they thought possible. The result was that the line separating humans and demons have been harshly drawn and Spike and Buffy's relationship flew at its face. Willow could see no future in it but she was willing to support her friend. 

"Willow?" 

The witch snapped out of her thoughts. She had forgotten that she was supposed to be reassuring Giles. The Watcher wasn't aware of Buffy's feelings towards Spike. In fact, as far as he was concerned they'd never met. 

"Sorry Giles, this whole prophecy business has me losing it"

The watcher nodded, he understood Willow's reaction as he too felt as if he was "losing" something.

Or more to the point, someone.

***

Drusilla finished tying the black silk scarf around the doll's green glass eyes. She didn't like this doll for some reason although her Spike had given it to her. Miss Edith didn't like her either and whispered that it was tainted.

Dru understood what that meant. Tainted meant not pure. Spike was tainted.

The vampiress already knew this. Her beloved William had returned 'wrong' and she had told him as much. Spike claimed that it was because of his years as a prisoner of the Initiative but she knew that it went much deeper than that. The change was in his very marrow.

She couldn't quite wrap her damaged mind around it, all she knew was that he sometimes tasted like ashes.

Dru hated the taste but she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to leave Spike. She had been very lonely without her companion of decades. She had sought her daddy but he'd refused her, as he'd been too involved with the former Slayer to care about his childe. And so Drusilla was forced to fend for herself and eke out an existence in the perimeters of civilization, living off wild animals for extended periods. But now that Spike was back her prospects had improved greatly. She was a queen once more and she and Spike would carve their empire from the Hellmouth. Dru was determined that nothing would get in the way of her aspirations, not even Spike himself.

Or the Slayer.

Drusilla had never laid eyes on Buffy Summers but she was very aware of her just like any other vampire on the face of the planet. And she knew that it was she who was standing between the vampiress and her dream. The naughty Slayer had left her mark on Spike, even if he did not admit it. But Dru was not afraid because she knew that the Slayer's days were counted and that soon she would be just a memory. She smiled at the vision of a lifeless Slayer. Miss Edith shared the smile when the blindfolded doll began to bleed. Dru took her in her arms and rocked her like she would an infant while humming a lullaby. 

It was an odd sounding melody, peppered with images of decapitated dolls and slayers that reverberated throughout the cavernous factory. Every so often the song would be interrupted as its author savored a particular gruesome vision. Her laughter bordered on hysteria. 

But then Drusilla fell completely silent as an image filled her mind's eye. It wasn't a vision of the future, but of the present.

***

For the first time in a long time, Buffy Summers felt utterly complete and happy. The reason for this was wrapped around her arms in the very tousled bed they shared. Spike was fast asleep, no doubt worn out by their very passionate "encounters" during the past few hours. Buffy was grateful that she'd promised Willow that she wouldn't patrol until the prophecy thing was resolved. It meant that she wouldn't have to leave her lover for a quick sweep of the cemeteries. 

Her lover. The Slayer grinned at the thought. Oh yeah, he was hers once more.

"I know what you're thinking" The object of her affection said unexpectedly.

"Huh?"

"You're thinking: look at him. He comes here all Big Bad vampire and one smile from me he gets all kitteny and helpless"

"I don't think you're a kitten"

"No? What am I then?"  
"A big, bad tiger" she announced.

"Yeah, a very **big**, bad tiger"

He roared and she giggled as he pounced on her. Soon, it was all a tangle of arms and legs and kisses. This went on for a few minutes until they were finally exhausted. After a moment of quiet rest, Spike sat up and scanned the room for his jeans. Buffy looked at him puzzled.

"Where are you going?"  
"It's late pet, the sun will be coming up in a few"  
"But aren't you going to stay?"  
His smile was apologetic. "I can't pet. It's not safe for you or me but I'll come to see you so we can talk about getting you out of Sunnydale"

"I am not leaving and that's final. Where are you staying?"  
"In an abandoned factory in the South side. It's not five star but I've been in worse places"

Buffy sighed. "If you have to…but you'll come tonight. Right?"  
"Wild horses couldn't keep me luv"

He kissed her good bye and headed downstairs and out the door. The slayer burrowed under the covers, trying to find his lingering scent. 

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter # 8

It was a troubled Angel that stood outside the house on Revello Drive in the hour before dawn. Darla's words had left him shaken and he had waited for the sun to set to head to Buffy's house and stand outside like some overprotective guard dog. He knew that she usually rose to patrol as soon as the sun set so it was unusual that the appointed time came and went and she remained inside her house.

He was just about to go in when he noticed an unfamiliar black DeSoto pulling into the curb. Angel didn't know anybody in this neighborhood that would drive such a car so he focused all his attention on it.

The car stopped a few yards away from Buffy's home and a black cad figure stepped out. Shock was too mild a word to describe what Angel felt as Spike made his way to maple that shaded the house and calmly climbed his way in to the Slayer's room. 

The older vampire stood motionless as he contemplated his options. He could storm into the Slayer's house and confront Spike (and possibly Buffy) or he could be try to learn what was the connection between the Slayer and his childe (because he had always suspected that there was one). He wisely chose the latter and climbed the same tree quietly and used the leaves as cover as he peered into the window.

What he saw confirmed his suspicions and made him seriously doubt the future. Angel was also very surprised to feel the sharp stab of jealously amidst his other emotions. Obviously what he harbored for the Slayer went deeper than he thought. 

The vampire descended the tree hastily. He didn't want to see anymore.

With a heavy step the vampire faded into the night. 

***

Initiative headquarters 3:23 am

"Harris"

"Yes sir!"

"We have gotten unconfirmed reports that there is a couple of class A vamps holed in the old glassware factory in sector 9. We want you to a assemble a reconnaissance team and report back any findings"

"Do we have permission to eliminate?"

"No, unless you are attacked first keep it strictly recon. You will leave tonight at 23.00 hours". 

Xander acknowledged his orders and received permission to begin assembling his team. He had promised Anya that he would help her arrange the seating charts for the after-wedding reception but it looked like it would have to wait. 

If he was lucky Anya would understand, if not he would just have to deal with a weeks worth of silence and accusing glances.

***

He had been looking at the page for so long that the ancient script blurred into an unreadable mass. 

The watcher sighed and took off his glasses. He wiped them off with the edge of his pajamas and replaced them on the bridge of his nose. After a three-hour research marathon he was tired to the edge of unconsciousness but he wouldn't stop. He couldn't because her life might depend on it.

There had to be a loophole to the prophecy or maybe some other interpretation that would spare Buffy's life. Giles' rational mind knew how unfeasible this was. This particular prophecy tome was always accurate but he'd been dammed if he'd just accept it.

"I don't think your driving yourself to exhaustion is going to help Buffy at all"

Giles managed a tired smile for his girlfriend as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and dropped a kiss on the top of his head. 

Jenny Calendar had been his salvation in many ways. She'd come into his life past the point where he'd thought he could reconcile his duties with a loving relationship. With Jenny his calling wasn't an issue. She understood that his bond with Buffy went far beyond that of Watcher/Slayer. She was the child he'd never felt stable enough to have. 

But what ultimately made Jenny unique was the fact that she wasn't intimidated by the world that Buffy and Giles' maneuvered in. She always volunteered her research skills and never backed down even in those moments where her life had been in danger. This made her the perfect mate for an active Watcher.

"I just cannot accept that there isn't a way to stop this from coming to pass, Jenny. Buffy doesn't deserve this, she is too young"

"In the past Slayers rarely lived pass their sixteenth year" Jenny said quietly.

"But Buffy's predecessor lived well into her eighties. I want the same for her"

"I do too and we will find a way to advert this but not if you run yourself ragged. Now, come back to bed with me. I promise you it will all be much clearer in the morning"

Giles allowed himself to be led back into the bedroom and within minutes the strain and fatigue got the upper hand. Jenny returned to the study and retrieved the carefully translated manuscript. Her dark eyes skimmed through the ancient writings.

Giles translation was nearly flawless and his interpretation was right on target.

Jenny or rather Janna had come to Hellmouth to keep this from happening. She, like her lover, had a sacred duty. 

She could only hope that they would never find themselves at odds because she would have to question where her true loyalties laid. She feared the outcome.

  
TBC 

Author's note: You probably guessed who the Big Bad in this fic will be. But just how will the seemingly strong B/S relationship will play into all this? I guarantee that it won't be pretty with lots of heartbreaking all around. Please R/R since it really helps me focus.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I apologize for the long wait. Work gets in the way sometimes and my muse seems to have taken a break. 

Chapter #9

He stumbled into the factory just as the sun's first dawning rays became visible. Fatigue made the usually graceful vampire clumsy. Spike was tired, dead tired. He'd been in an emotional roller coaster ever since he first escaped from the Initiative lab and it looked liked he wasn't getting off anytime soon.

Part of him wanted to take Buffy, get the hell out of Sunnydale and never look back. But the Slayer was adamant and determined to face whatever fate had in store for her. And he would be by her side. There was no question about it.

The vampire dropped his heavy leather coat on a rusty folding chair. It smelled of the vodka he consumed to mask Buffy's scent from Dru. 

Dru. Now that was another issue he wished he didn't have. Spike still loved her and cherished her as his sire. There was a time when everything he did was to impress her. She'd been proud of her arrogant, ruthless lover/childe. Together they'd engendered chaos and fear. Spike and Drusilla; the blight of Europe. Or so it was until they were attacked by a mob in Prague and Dru was almost killed. She had survived but the damage had been extensive and she was weak. He had taken care of her then, tenderly like a devoted servant and searched for a cure. He found it but Angel had betrayed him to the Initiative.

He hadn't seen her again for fourteen long years. For the first few months she was constantly on his mind and worry for her plagued an already tortured existence. Later, all he could concentrate on was trying to endure. When he finally regained his freedom there was little left of the vampire that loved and was loved by Drusilla. 

The Initiative had done their best to break him and succeeded. He was left deeply vulnerable and afraid. Spike no longer felt like a predator and it was this pathetic being that the Slayer found. Buffy took him in and sheltered him. Little by little he regained his strength and confidence but with that came gratefulness and something deeper. He fell in love. 

After Buffy had gotten him out of Sunnydale, he'd searched for Dru and found her but his passion for her could not be as easily retrieved. He stayed with her but his mind (or rather his heart) was elsewhere.

Now it was worse. He and Buffy had renewed their relationship and Dru was a liability. 

She could also be dangerous. Her madness obscured a cruel streak that went bone deep. Angelus had done a real number on her and she in turn had absorbed her sire's evil. She could be a threat to Buffy but she could also be her salvation and that was the crux of it.

Drusilla was already fast asleep. Her dark, twisted locks were spread across the red satin sheets. Spike sighed deeply as he removed his shirt and heavy boots. He was careful as not to wake her as he got into bed. The vampire tried to clear his mind and sleep eventually came.

He was so weary that he hadn't even noticed that his present was now lying face down on a vat of muddy water. 

***

Buffy came awake with the sound of her own screams ringing in her ears. Her bed sheets were twisted and coiled around her legs. It took her a few moments before she could catch her breath. She'd had one of her nightmares.

"A dream," she murmured, "it's just a bad dream"

Buffy thought it ironic that a bad dream could have so much effect on a slayer. Wasn't she supposed to guard everyone from nightmares come to life? She'd met the sandman and cut off his head. 

Maybe this prophecy deal had her spooked on a subconscious level. Or maybe they were prophetic dreams just like Angel said. She knew that she ought to go to Giles' but she was reluctant to put more anxiety on her already overburdened Watcher's plate. No, she better stay put today. She would give Willow and Giles a call later on. 

With nothing to do but reminisce, Buffy went over last night's activities. Just recalling some of the things they did brought a warm flush to her cheeks. She'd never been overly prudish but she had to admit the Spike brought out her wild, untamed side. She wondered if this was so because he was her natural enemy, her intended prey. She could be just reacting to the allure of the forbidden. Or maybe it was the fact that she knew him. The real him and not just the vampire with the bloodiest reputation around. Whatever it was it touched her on a most intimate level. It spoke to her. It was like he was inside of her at all times.

She loved him and she would never give him up again.

A few minutes later Buffy left the bed. She needed to clean up and a warm shower would relax her. A warm bath could be better but she wanted to steer clear of pooled water. She had dreamt that she was drowning.

***

When an ex-vengeance demon got angry there was always hell to pay.

This fact was driven into Xander Harris for the umpteenth time as his fiancée prattled on about commitments and priorities. It was making his head hurt. He said he was sorry but she just wouldn't let it go.

"Ahn, we could do seating arrangements tomorrow night"

If looks could burn, Xander would have been deep-fried and served at the Doublemeat Palace with the glare he got from Anya.

"Maybe you've forgotten but tomorrow we have to do price comparisons for the flower arrangements and that's going to take all day"

"Why is it going to take all day?" he asked dreading the answer.  
Another glare "Because I want Casablanca lilies and Calypso orchids and every florist in this town is charging over sixty dollars per arrangement. We have over 25 tables. You do the math"

Oh god. More than two grand in flowers. 

"Maybe we can get something a little more affordable. What about Carnations? They're pretty and cheap. My uncle Rory used them in his 60th birthday party". Even as he finished saying it he knew he'd screwed up.  
"Oh yeah and why don't we just pick dandelions and put them in Coke bottles. Xander if you really don't want to do this nobody is forcing you to" 

"It not that Anh. It's just that this is really snowballing into something we can't even hope to afford. We had a lot of expenses these past few months with the new apartment and everything. Maybe we should just be a little wiser with the spending," he said soothingly.  
"But I want the flowers, Xander and I want the dress and the little silver shells filled with pate and the melon balls. I want all those things" she was on the verge of crying.

He understood now. She wanted all those things because they were what brides, human-born brides, yearned for on their wedding day.   
"Okay. We'll get the flowers and the melon balls and pate, but we have to go local for our honeymoon"  
She nodded. After a thousand years there was little of the world that she didn't know.

"And we'll do the seating charts when I come back in the morning. It's just a recon so it won't take long"  
He gave her a conciliatory hug which she returned. He felt relieved at having avoided another blowout. Anya was at her wits (and patience) end and he really couldn't blame her. This wedding thing was really overwhelming and he was rarely there to help. 

He promised himself that he would ask for shorter hours and weekends off. He'd probably get it seeing that his record was really good.

He was really going to do a great job with tonight's assignment and use it as an example of his commitment to the Initiative.

It would be perfect.

TBC. Soon I promise and with the climax.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

****

Initiative headquarters 11:23pm

Xander watched attentively as his team checked their gear. Although the Initiative techs kept everything in perfect working order, it was regulation to check every weapon and gadget before going out into the field. 

The team he had assembled consisted of the standard six members. All highly trained and experienced in covert assignments. Each member carried the latest in surveillance equipment as well as electrified prods and other weaponry. As team leader, Xander was responsible for every member of his group. He waited patiently for their self-inspection to be done before he conducted his own. Once certain that everything was in order he led them outside to the awaiting black surveillance van.

It was routine for agents to be sent on assessment missions whenever they received information about new hostiles in the area. They would then report back their findings and formulate a plan of capture based on them. It was a very efficient system and kept human casualties at a minimum. The renowned ex-Captain Riley Finn had devised it. 

Xander believed in the system and he believed in the Initiative. As much as he admired his friend Buffy, he was well aware that she couldn't possibly handle the demon threat by herself. The concept of the sole "Chosen one" was archaic and impractical. Granted, Buffy defeated the Master single-handedly but the Initiative kept the denizens from the Hellmouth from wrecking havoc on Sunnydale. 

What he did not agree on was the quick classification of all demons as hostile. Demons, like humans, came with very different dispositions and it was irresponsible and callous to label them all as evil. His future wife had been a demon but she was capable of love and other human emotions. And according to Buffy, Spike had also been capable of falling in love with his prime enemy. Instances like these put into question the Initiative's guiding principle. 

The van pulled in a few yards from their target point. Xander used the concealed exterior cameras to access the area around. Satisfied that the coast was clear, he motioned for the team to move out. Two members remained in the van and would radio any outside threats directly into the earpieces of the other four members. 

Soldiers took on their assigned positions. As team leader, Xander would be first while he second-in-command stayed within close range so he could provide needed backup. Xander counted to ten and peered inside through a narrow mesh covered window. 

There were two vampires inside. A male and a female. The female was lying in a bed while the male seemed to be getting ready to go out. He was searching for something lying on the floor. Xander adjusted the focus on his high powered binoculars and saw the vampire pick up a cigarette box. He raised his head and Xander almost dropped the binoculars.

****

SPIKE

Xander had never seen Hostile number seventeen but he had seen his file plenty of times and knew without a doubt that it was he. He moved the binoculars towards the bed to confirm his suspicions. Drusilla's well-known face came into view. The beautiful vampiress had been portrayed more than once and the Initiative had one of the paintings in their possession. 

Drusilla and Spike, two of the most vicious vampires in history had come to the Hellmouth.

Xander felt a sinking feeling in the pit on his stomach when he realized that he was partially responsible for Spike. He had given Buffy directions that allowed her to deactivate the inhibitor chip. The condition was that the vampire would leave Sunnydale permanently but here he was and Xander's position was in danger. Also, Spike was consorting with Drusilla and Buffy was still holding a candle out for him.

Xander felt angry and cornered. He wanted to order his team to enter the lair and destroy both hostiles but it went against his orders. He took a deep breath and tried to control his emotions. After a minute or so he motioned for his second-in-command to advance to the window and confirm Xander's observations. After a while both soldiers withdrew and went back into their van. The other two members soon followed.

"Who was that Griffin?" Xander asked his second.

"Hostile number seventeen and the vampire Drusilla, sir"  
Xander nodded. He was doomed but he was taking Spike with him. Buffy deserved to know the truth.

***

Buffy's eyes trailed from the television screen to the window. He said he was coming but did not give her a specific time and she'd been lady-in-waiting since sunset.

A loud tire screech startled her and she immediately went to the door. The black DeSoto pulled up beside the house as Buffy stepped out of the threshold. A few seconds later the black clad figure made his way towards her, his hair silver in the moonlight. 

TBC. Will Xander tell Buffy? How will she react? And how will her reaction unleash the greatest evil Sunnydale has ever faced? Stay tuned and please review.


	11. Chapter 11

****

Chapter 11

"Stay"

  
"I can't"  


"Why?"

"I just can't"

Buffy bit on her bottom lip and moved to roll away from him. He wouldn't let her and held her tight against his chest. 

"Let me go"

"Why? So that you can push me away again? No pet, this time I'm holding on to you" he said as he pressed his cold lips to her neck.

She struggled a bit but gave in to his ministrations. His lips trailed her body, alternatively caressing and licking every inch. Shivers ran through her as he reached her lower half. His tongue reached a particularly sensitive spot and she gripped the sheets to keep herself from screaming as waves of sensation washed over her.

The fine linen finally gave way as he kept her on the threshold. 

"Spike NOW!"

He did as bid.

Minutes later and when they could finally catch her breath she spoke again.

"You're evil"  
"I never denied it but I just wanted to prove a point"  
"Which is?"

"You're mine. Your body, your soul all belong to me" he uttered quietly without a trace of uncertainty or misgiving in his voice.

"Why won't you stay then?"  
"Because it's not time yet. Believe me Buffy, there is nowhere I'd rather be but there are still things that I have to do"  
"What things?"  
"I can't tell you right now but you'll know soon enough"

Placated for now the Slayer cuddled up against her vampire. He returned the affection but his eyes strayed to the window. Dawn was coming and he moved in for a good-bye kiss.

"I'll be back in a few hours pet"  
Buffy nodded but still clung to him. She couldn't shake the feeling of finality, of doom. "I feel that something is going to happen if you leave"  
He smiled and nibbled her lower lip. "Nothing is going to happen but if it does…I just want you to remember that I love you and there is nothing in this world that could keep me from you. Ever."

And with that promise she finally let him go.

***

He sat in the driver's seat of his black tinted window DeSoto fighting the urge to go back to her. But no, Drusilla would be waiting for him and she'd been acting strangely as of late. Almost as if she suspected something. It wouldn't do to rile her suspicions any further. It was vital that he kept Dru on his side. She was his insurance policy for Buffy. He was counting on the accuracy of her visions to protect the Slayer when the threat finally surfaced.

Earlier this evening, Drusilla had indicated that it would happen soon. She wouldn't elaborate but he detected that it pleased her greatly. He had a very bad feeling about that.

With a sigh he started the car. The DeSoto roared to life and pulled away from Revello Drive for the last time.

***

Angel couldn't sleep. It was a common occurrence but more so since Darla's arrival and his discovery of Spike and Buffy's relationship. 

He had to own up to it. What he felt for Buffy was a lot more than friendship. He had thought that he was done with love but it was obviously not done with him.

Love was dangerous. With love came passion and passion could go either way. Passion had made him into the most feared vampire in the Old World. Love (and a cursed soul) had given him a path to redemption. Yet, both were opposing sides of the same coin and he didn't know where it would land this time.

He needed to see her again. He would go tonight, even if Spike were there. He would tell her what he felt and let her choose.

***  
Xander stifled a yawn as he pulled into the parking lot of his building complex. It had been one long, draining night. After he returned to the base his Captain had debriefed him. He seemed pleased at the news of Spike's return, no doubt because it would get him points in winning Maggie Welsh's favor. He, like every other member of the Initiative was trying to become the next Riley Finn.

Xander had no aspirations besides getting out of this while keeping his job. He fought the urge to go straight to Buffy's with the news but he decided against it. It would be better if he waited until the morning. 

He needed a good night's sleep before he could think of the least painful way to break his friend's heart. 

TBC.

Author's note: I've got to warn you that what's coming isn't pretty but you have to remember that people that have been betrayed do not act wisely. They do things that they wouldn't normally do which ultimately make everything worse. This case is no exception but I still expect to be flamed. 


	12. Chapter 12 - The Burning Point

__

"Love is the burning point of life… The stronger the love, the more the pain"

Joseph Campbell and Bill Moyers (The Power of Myth)

****

Chapter 12 (A la Fox' s 24)

Summers residence 11:39 a.m.

She woke up peacefully this time and was grateful for the dreamless sleep. The sense of foreboding seemed to have vanished too. She guessed she owed that to Spike's tender ministrations. 

With renewed spirits, the Slayer got ready to face the day. She hadn't been able to reach Giles, so she was going directly to his house. If she were lucky she'd get lunch off him too. 

The late Sunnydale morning was bright and not too warm so she decided to leave the car and walk the few blocks to Giles'. She figured she could use the exercise since she hadn't trained after Willow grounded her a couple of days ago.

Buffy Summers' neighbors knew very well that she was the Slayer. For the most part they chose to ignore her celebrity and treated her politely. Some (especially the young) fawned over her status as living myth. They would take pictures and ask her to autograph the magazine articles with her on them. There were also a few who were truly bordering on stalking. Buffy was wary of this group especially since she knew she had something to hide. 

Thankfully, her neighbors for the most part seemed to be occupied otherwise and she arrived at Giles without any incidents.

Her Watcher's Spanish style home looked warm and inviting as the man himself. Jenny Calendar's touch was obvious in the beautiful potted plants adorning the entrance. Buffy knocked lightly and heard Giles' distinct "Come in".

She opened the door and stepped inside. The scent of coffee and buttered toast greeted her. 

"Late night?" she teased.  
"Aren't they all?"

Buffy turned to face him and cringed inwardly at how terrible he looked. His tired looking eyes had deep shadows under them and the worry lines in between his had deepened. She knew that the anxiety was all for her. Giles cared.

She walked into his outstretched arms and let herself be his little girl for an instant. He held her tight but not too tight as to constraint her. It was symbolic of the type of relationship they had.  
They pulled apart and both had to blink a few times. They smiled at each other's brief indulgence and took on the roles that they were born to play.

"Any news on the prophecy front?" she began.

"You know what I know. The threat is emulating from the line of Aurelius but doesn't specify which member but we can assume its one of the four"

"Well we can pretty much take Angel from that list, he is on our side. So, I guess its either Darla or Drusilla"  
"Or Spike"

Buffy looked away "Him too"

He caught her reaction "Is there something I should know?"

Buffy swallowed nervously. "No, of course not. It's just that we haven't heard from him ever since he escaped from the labs. I don't think he would ever dare to come back as long as the Initiative base is here" she hoped that it sounded convincing.

"With vampires like William the Bloody you can't ever be certain. Its best to anticipate everything" 

"Got you. Be prepared and all that but isn't this prophecy giving a specific date so that I just could stay home"

He removed his glasses and wiped them with a soft handkerchief. "I'm afraid not"

"Oh"

"But we mustn't be discouraged. Prophecies can sometimes be just guides and not chronicles of the future. There is also the question of a correct interpretation. I may have botched the translation which is sometimes the case when dealing with ancient text"

"Okay so nothing is certain and even if it is I can still avoid it. Well, that's good since I really have no intentions of dying. Especially now"

Giles looked at her questioningly but decided not to push the matter. The Slayer took that as a cue to change the subject.

"So is Jenny still asleep?"  
He shook his head "No, she went to Los Angeles to pick up her uncle from the airport. His coming in for an unexpected visit"

"That's nice. I figured that she wasn't close to her family since she never mentioned anyone"  
"He is a distant uncle but they seem pretty close. She's been on the phone with him frequently"

The toaster's beep indicated that breakfast was ready. Giles offered some and she accepted and settled on the kitchen table alongside her Watcher.

***

LA International 1:34 p.m.

The slim dark haired woman checked the computerized arrival list for the fiftieth time. Her uncle's plane had been delayed for a couple of hours and she'd grown impatient and anxious. 

Her kin were not known for the spontaneity. They were immersed in tradition and custom for the recognized leader of the clan to board a plane with almost no advance notice indicated that something serious was going on.

Jenny was certain that it had something to do with the Pergamun Codex or rather its yet unrealized prophecy. 

Every time that she thought of the prophecy and her mission, her soul grew heavier. She hated keeping what she knew from Giles and Buffy especially since it involved the latter's life. The truth was that she wasn't here to save Buffy but to advert what would happen before her death. 

She'd never anticipated that she would grow so close to the Slayer and especially her Watcher. 

Jenny glanced at the arrivals one more time. The plane hadn't made it yet but she really didn't need her uncle to tell her that something terrible was coming.

***

Harris / Jenkins residence 3:19 p.m.

The future Mrs. Harris looked at her soon to be groom and debated if waking him would be considered cruel or just mean. 

Settling on 'just mean' she shook his bare shoulder.

Not even a stir.

She shook the bed. He murmured something and burrowed deeper into his pillow. Anya lost her patience.

"Xander Wake UP!" she yelled with her best vengeance demon tones.

Success. The Initiative soldier was instantly on his feet. She was glad to see that he'd removed his clothes before climbing into bed. Naked Xander always brightened her spirits.

"What happened? Did the Hellmouth reopen?"  
"No silly, I have to go to the florist. You promised you'd come with me" 

Xander ran a hand through his disarrayed hair and blinked. There was something else he had to do but he couldn't remember what. Suddenly it came back to him. Buffy. He had to tell her about Spike.

"Sorry Ahn, I'll have to take a rain check. I have to go see Buffy"

For a moment the ex-demon looked about ready to explode so he went on.

"Its really important life and death stuff otherwise I wouldn't break our date. I hope that you understand"

She gave him an assessing glance. He seemed sincere enough so she would let it pass. For now.

"Fine but you may want to put something on first" she said as she headed towards the kitchen.

Xander looked down and grinned in spite of himself. So that was the key when it came to appeasing Anya. He'd remember to leave his clothes off more often.

***

Sunnydale University 3:38 p.m.

Willow waited outside Stetson Hall for her girlfriend. Tara's professor was well known for his inability to finish a class on time. Thankfully, she only had him once a week.

Willow didn't mind waiting. The campus grounds were beautiful and it gave her time to think. 

As usual her thoughts turned to Buffy … and Spike. As much as she had reassured her friend, she really couldn't see any good that could come out of that relationship.

The ever-optimistic Tara had disagreed. She believed that as long as there was love there was hope. It was one of the things that Willow adored about her.

"Miss me?" Tara's soft voice interrupted Willow's train of thought.

"Always baby. It looks like Professor Thorpe is not even attempting to stick to the schedule" the redheaded witch said with a smile.  
"Uh huh, but his class is so interesting we don't mind. I wish you'd have taken it too but you were already taking fifteen credits this semester"

"Maybe next time. So are you free now?"

"As a bird. What did you have in mind?" Tara asked knowing already the answer.

"Nothing illegal, a little sexy, maybe racy but not illegal"

"Is this something we might do in public?"   
Willow laughed "Not, if we don't want to get arrested. So are you game?"

"I'm always game. Always"  
"Forever and ever?" she asked innocently.

"Forever under your spell"

***

  
Summers residence 4:20 p.m.

Xander pulled his 2001 Nissan Maxima behind Buffy's pricier model. It obviously paid to be the Slayer. He got out of the car and after taking a deep breath knocked on the door.

There was no answer so he tried the doorbell. He waited but after a moment he realized that the house was empty. That was strange, Buffy rarely went out without her car.

Glad for the momentary reprieve he settled on the porch to wait for his friend.

***

L.A. International Airport 4:40 p.m.

"Janna"

She was pulled form her reverie by a stern voice. "Uncle, you're finally here. I was just about to give up. What happened?"

"Nothing but undependable modern contractions. It doesn't matter. What have you learned"  
Jenny shook her head. "Not much. The Slayer is aware of the prophecy but doesn't understand the implications"  
"It's the implications that are our concern, Janna. The Slayer is the concern of the Watcher's Council" he almost spit out the last word.

"But she is an ally"  
"Not ours, especially not now"  
"What are you talking about"

"It is she who we have to be careful of"

***

Summers residence 5:01 p.m.

"Hey soldier boy, looking for me?"

Xander raised his head just as Buffy dropped in the cushioned chair next to him.

"Hey Buffy. Where were you?"

"Giles' . I made him order lunch and then waited for Jenny who never made it. You should have seen Giles deal with a Super Supreme. It was like he'd never had pizza before"

Xander gave her an obligatory grin. "I'll catch it next time. Buffy there is something I have to tell you but not here"

"Okay then. Let's go inside"

They sat side by side in the comfortable living room sofa. He didn't say anything and only gazed at his truly extraordinary friend who had been called to do the most demanding job in the world. But that wasn't what made Buffy Summers unique. No it was her ability to do the job without losing her ability to love or believe in the future. He hoped that the blow he was about to deliver wouldn't change that.

He took a deep breath as she looked at him expectantly.

"It's about Spike. He is Sunnydale"

The color left her face. "How did you know?"  
"You knew already? And you didn't tell me?"

"He came so suddenly I really haven't had time to think. I know that I should have warned you especially since you got a lot to lose if they ever discover who was behind the deactivation of his chip. Who else knows that he is here?"

"By now everyone in the Initiative including Walsh but they haven't given any orders regarding him, yet. I figure that we will be sent to pick him up tonight or tomorrow but you have time to warn him, if you want to that is"  
"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because he is back with Drusilla"

***

Shady Walk condominiums (bsmt level) 5:15 p.m.

Angel was trying to concentrate on the page in front of him but all his attention was drawn to the grandfather clock in front of him. It would be at least another hour before he could begin to think about going out. Sometimes the sun didn't even set until after 7:00 pm.

He sighed loudly and put the book down on a side table. In times like this he really hated being a vampire. 

His mind often returned to the early days as a new member of the undead. He'd loved his new existance and taken pleasure from the carnage and destruction that it brought. Darla, Drusilla, Spike and him had set the Old Continent ablaze. Even other vampires were terrified of the powerful, ruthless line of Aurelius.

Then he had been cursed and his life had become an unending vortex of guilt and yearning. His restored soul mourned for his lost humanity. Then he discovered his way to redemption within the myth of the Slayer. He found the young Helen Marshall and supported her in her endless battle. When their tentative friendship began to evolve into something else he'd done his best to push her from him. He'd been relieved but miserable when she found someone else, someone better to love. Angel saw her get older, have children and reveal to the world what was going on under their noses. Years later he had to watch her die.

Then came Buffy with her youth and light. His experience had made him wary so he stayed away until she really needed him. But now all that would change. He had been self-sacrificing once but this time he would try to win her. After more than two hundred years he deserved to be happy.

***

Abandoned factory (Section 9) 5:16 p.m.

He parked his car a few paces way from the decrepit building. Xander did a quick assessment of the surroundings before opening his door.

He was outside before he noticed that she hadn't followed. Buffy sat frozen in passenger seat. Xander opened the door and crouched to her level.

"Hey Buff. Whenever you're ready"  
She turned to him as if seeing him for the first time. They looked at each other in silence until she nodded.

Buffy rose from her seat slowly and without her natural grace. Her legs felt weak and shaky but she followed Xander's lead.

They advanced towards the nearest grimy window. Buffy knew that one look would destroy her but she went nevertheless. She had to.

Xander looked first and then motioned for her to do the same.

Buffy took a deep breath and looked.

Moments later as Xander drove both of them away from the scene, he could not help but feel unnerved by his friend's blank look. He had expected tears and maybe violence towards the vampires but not this… this nothingness.

It was as if she was no longer there.

They arrived at her house and Xander tried reaching her.

"Do you want me to stay? We can call Willow and Tara too"

She shook her head.

"I really don't think that you should be alone"

She didn't acknowledge that and simply walked towards her home.

"Buffy!"

She stopped and turned.

"What are you going to do?"  
She shrugged "I don't know yet. I have to… I have to think for awhile"

He nodded "The Initiative will try to get him back" 

The Slayer let that sink in before she answered.

"I don't want… him back there. I don't know what I am going to do but I couldn't let him be taken again"  
"He deserves it"  
"Maybe, but not on my watch. Let me know when you get the orders please"  
And with that she entered the house and closed the door behind her.

***

Summers residence 6:10 p.m.

The sun had finally set and she looked at the darkening outside through her window. She felt numb. Had the pain been so bad that her mind had just chosen to shut down?

She didn't care because the numbness kept her from feeling the anguish, the shame of betrayal.

She'd been so stupid and blinded by emotion. She had lost to a vampire for the first time. Spike had bagged his second Slayer after all.

Oh God, how he must be laughing at her. He and Dru would have had a good chuckle at her expense.

Stupid, stupid Slayer. So naïve to believe in a demon's love.

A burning cauterized her wound and she welcomed it. The searing of hatred.

She would call Xander and tell him just to go ahead with his orders. The Initiative would get Spike and Drusilla. They would lock them in those tiny white cells and when they did she would visit and laugh. 

For a brief second the image of Spike as she'd first seen him clouded her vision but she quickly pushed it away. She wouldn't feel pity again. 

The ringing doorbell interrupted her thoughts. Spike?

She went downstairs and opened the front door.

Not Spike but another vampire. Angel.

The souled vampire took one look at her face and knew that something was very wrong.

"What happened?"

She shook her head and the burning traveled to her eyes. Angel extended his arms to her and she finally broke.

All the pain, all the crushed hopes and humiliation everything went into her soul-tearing sobs. 

He held her as she cried.

***

And in the end it was just like that. The Slayer weakened from a lost love and the vampire from an unrequited one came together to heal their tortured souls. It was meant to be healing act. Unfortunately, by the time night was at its darkest one of them no longer had a soul.

Angelus was back.

TBC. 

Author's note: I need a hug and lots of reviews or I swear I'll leave it as it is and work on my other fic. 

  
  


****


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Wow, thank you so much for the reviews. I'd figured that almost no one was reading. Anyhow, here is my twisted version of season II complete with high body count and rampaging Angelus (no Judge although Acathla may make an appearance. As for B/S, well that'll be put on hold for now since Buffy has other things to worry about. One more thing, the Initiative is still around but maybe not for long.

****

Chapter 13

Jenny looked around the dismal motel room and frowned. Couldn't the clan spend a little more on their leader's accommodations? A lot of its members had done very well financially.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here? Maybe we ought to find another place for you to stay"

He dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"It's not important. What is important is to ensure that Buffy Summers does not make the monster experience a moment of happiness"  
"I know. I'll speak to her but I really don't see how that can be possible. Buffy and Angel do not have that type of relationship"

"The seer says otherwise and we cannot doubt her wisdom. If the curse is broken and Angelus is unleashed he will take revenge on our clan. We have to keep that from happening"

Jenny nodded her understanding. She was going to have to be honest with the Slayer and her Watcher. She could only hope that it did not cost her their trust.

***

Spike struggled with the washcloth and a bucket filled with lukewarm water. He had to wash away all traces of Dru before he could go see Buffy. A Slayer's sense of smell was almost as good as that of a vampire.

He felt an involuntary surge of guilt that he immediately pushed down. He had done what he had to do. Dru needed reassurance of his feelings for her and he'd complied. It was simple as that. The fact that he'd felt mildly disgusted through the entire process was of no count. He wasn't important, Buffy was.

But it bothered him. He had to admit that he was a naturally monogamous creature. Sex for him was an expression of love not the other way around and his heart was with the Slayer. 

He sighed loudly knowing the hopelessness of their situation. There wouldn't be a happy ending or a ride into the sunset for Buffy and him. She'd have to take that ride without him and when that time came he'd just have to swallow his love like a stake through the heart.

She was his for now and he'd protect her with everything he had even if he had to slowly chip away at himself. It would be torment but no less than what he deserved.

"What pains you love?" Dru's sickeningly sweet voice interrupted his grim contemplation.

"Nothing, sweets, just remembering"

"Uhm, memories are like rabid puppies that can bite you when you're not looking"

He thought that over and realized that it made sense. Dru's rationale could be right on target sometimes.

She continued "But the past can also return like a big bad dog and devour the present"

"What do you mean"  
Her reddened lips curled into a knowing smile "Soon"

A roaring sound shook the factory's foundations. White flash followed as a dark rain pelted the windows.

Spike walked to the nearest window and lay his hand against the cold glass pane. Sunnydale was not known for its August storms. He can't help but worry if this is just an indication of a much stronger storm brewing in the horizon.

***

The crash of lightening wakes Angel. The vampire stumbles out of bed trying not to wake the sleeping Slayer. His clothes are strewn about the room and he moves to retrieve them as a terrible pain pounds in his head. Somehow he manages to dress as a coughing fit takes his lungs for a storm. He's never felt this bad, physically at least.

Within a few breathless moments he is outside. He holds his coat close to him, staggers a few feet, then falls to his knees.  
"Buffy.."

He looks to the sky, racked with pain, desperate as the rain keeps falling on him. 

"Buffy... No..." he manages as a terrible certainty crosses his face and the light from his eyes fizzles and finally burns out.

And at that moment, halfway across town Drusilla cries out as a pain that is not her own takes hold of her. 

"Dru?" Spike asks as he quickly moves towards the bed.

"Angel…" she whispers. 

"Dru, what is it Dru? What do you see?"  
The pain leaves her body and she looks beyond her surroundings. She sees.

And smiles. 

TBC.

Sorry for not moving forward but I'd neglected Spike in the last chapter. I wanted to establish what exactly had Buffy seen and why he'd done it. Now the fun really starts. Don't forget to review.

****


	14. Chapter 14

****

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. The question about Spike's "eating habits" will be answered in a later chapter. I am going to play a bit with that.

****

Chapter 14

She woke up with a sore body and a bad taste in her mouth. For a few seconds memory failed her but then her particular pains revealed what she had been doing last night. Or rather whom she had been doing.

Oh God. What had she done?

But she'd been lost last night. Her pain had taken over her mind and she had not cared who else was involved. She wanted to destroy Spike, she wanted to hurt him so much and Angel was the willing conduit. She put all her misery on him. 

And now she had to deal with the consequences.

***

Five hours ago.

Sophie Lewis, fulltime Doublemeat Palace employee walked home after a exhausting shift. The burger chain had recently expanded its operating hours and Sophie had to stay even later to clean the grinder. To top it off it was still raining and she couldn't get a cab. Her new umbrella was slowly coming apart so she stopped at a trashcan and dished it. She was wiping her hands on her jeans when she heard the moan.

Sophie instantly tried to locate its origin. Her eyes scanned the dark street. She saw nothing but then a black mass caught her attention. It seemed to be struggling. She recognized it as human and moved towards it.

"Hey, are you okay?" 

The figure rose slowly but did not answer her. Sophie tried again. 

"Do you need help? I can go into a house and ask them to call 911"

Angel's head is down but he whispers "No…the pain is gone"

"Are you sure"

He finally raises his eyes and the demon glows from behind the golden orbs. Sophie's scream is extinguished at her throat by the vampire's deep, tearing fangs. He sucks hungrily, trying to quench the thirst of a hundred years.

When she is drained he lets her go. Her lifeless body lands on the wet pavement. He stands over her, savoring his first kill all over again.

"Actually" he sneers "I feel just fine"

***

Four hours ago

Spike looked at the second hand clock. Dawn was only a few hours away and it was too late to see her. 

He hadn't been able to leave Drusilla. She was in one of her "states" in where her visions were coming fast and furious. He listened carefully and tried to decipher meaning behind the nonsensical ramblings. All he had been able to ascertain was that Angel was involved.

Angel. Bastard.

He hated his grandsire with a passion. The souled vampire had betrayed Spike and sent him into a fourteen-year hell on earth.

He'd also turned his back on Drusilla and here she was crying out his name. Had he loved her still it would have driven him insane with jealously.

Thank God for small favors.

But just how was the souled one involved in the threat to Buffy's life? As far as he knew he and the Slayer had collaborated quite a few times. This goaded him to no end but he trusted Buffy and his Royal Poofiness had zero chances with his lady. And yet Drusilla had definitely mentioned him in conjunction with the Slayer's fall. He had to get her to expand on that.

She was sleeping now after having been worn out by her visions. Her carefully arranged curls were sprawled on the satin pillow. He smiled indulgently. He may not love her as a woman anymore but she was still his dark princess. She'd taught him everything he knew about existing as a vampire and he would always be grateful for that.

And yet if it ever came down to either Buffy or Dru he knew his loyalty would be to his Slayer.

Spike was startled out of his self-inspection by the sound of footsteps on the uncarpeted floor. His predator instincts went into overdrive and his game face emerged. He spun around to confront the incoming threat. 

From the shadows emerged a large looming shape. Spike roared as warning. The figure stepped into the candlelight and laughed without humor.

Soul boy.

"Spike my boy. You're getting too predictable"

"Angel" Drusilla's almost orgasmic cry revealed that she was awake and pleased. 

"Angel" Spike growled. 

"Back by popular demand"   
"What are you doing here?" Spike said circling him.

"I was just in the neighborhood and decided to drop for a family visit. What? Aren't you glad to see me?"  
"You're fourteen years too late"  
"Ah, yes. About that, I need to apologize for …well… betraying you. That was really bad camaraderie. I heard that you were their favored guest for a decade or so. Hope you're not bitter"  
That did it. Spike launched himself at his grandsire. The larger vampire evaded him almost effortlessly. 

"Still as impulsive as ever. You have got to learn to think before you attack. A little finesse wouldn't hurt…"

"Bloody wanker. A**hole. How dare do you come in here after what you did to me?"

"Let bygones…"

This time the younger vampire managed to tackle him. Angel went down and Spike went for the jugular. 

"Stop" Drusilla's voice reverberated throughout the factory. Spike turned to her and Angel used the opportunity to push him away. Both vampires quickly rose to their feet and where about to resume their fighting when Drusilla stepped in between them. The vampiress hissed at both of them. 

"Dru, get out of the way!" Spike roared.

"Yes do that, so I can show Spike here who is boss" Angel barked.

"No. You will not fight each other anymore"  
"Why the hell not?" the blonde demanded. 

"Because he is ours again. Aren't you daddy?

TBC

Author's note: Will Angel kiss and tell on just how he lost his soul? How will Spike take it? And where's Darla? All will revealed as soon as it comes to me. Don't forget to R/R.


	15. Chapter 15

****

Author's note: Sorry it took so long but work gets overwhelming when the school year stars and I live on a state of perpetual exhaustion. Things have calmed down a bit so I will be posting more often. This fic is going to be getting a lot darker before it ends. We are going to be seeing a sadistic Buffy that will match Angelus' own cruel streak. If this is not your thing you may want to stop reading now. Otherwise stay tuned and please keep reviewing.

****

Chapter 15

Xander suppressed a yawn as he pulled into his assigned parking spot. It had been a very weird, painful day.

The pain came from having to break Buffy's heart. His brave and loyal friend did not deserve such a callous betrayal. And he hated the fact that he had been the one to reveal the vampire's deceit. 

The weirdness was owed to the fact that recapture orders for subject 17 were not forthcoming. This was very odd considering than less than a year ago he had been the institution's most wanted.

He wished he knew what exactly was going on in the Initiative.

Xander locked his car and headed towards his apartment building. As he went he massaged the back of his neck with his right hand. He always carried stress in this area and needed Anya's magical hands to make the ache recede. Hopefully she would have some time to do so before she went to work in a couple of hours.

He entered the building and took the elevator to the third floor. Usually he would take the stairs but he was just too tired at the moment. All he wanted was to cuddle next to his fiancee and sleep away his worries. He got to his floor and let himself in to his quiet apartment. Breathing a sigh of relief he dropped his keys, ID and wallet in the little box in the side table and went into his room shedding his garments as he went. When he got to the master bedroom he was glad to see that Anya was still in bed. Once or twice she had left for work before he got home in order to get ready for a sale. But today she was buried underneath the heavy jacquard comforter. Only a lock of soft blond hair was visible. 

Xander smiled and after removing his remaining clothing climbed into bed. Anya stirred and snuggled closer to him. She was warm and smelled sweet. He inhaled her familiar scent. Anya was just what he needed after a hard day's night. 

He was just about to fall asleep when he heard a barely audible question.

Are you okay?

He sighed "I did what I had to do"

"But something is wrong"

"Beyond wrong. It is cruel and I hate myself for having done it"

Xander had her full attention now. She turned on the small lamp on her night table.

"Tell me"

And he did from Buffy's risky gambit to save Spike's life to his betrayal. He did not skim over his own involvement in both instances. Anya listened to him enraptured. She knew he was keeping something from her but this was too much. A Slayer in love with a vampire? Something she'd never seen in a millennium.

"And how did she take it?"

"She was shocked. I left her at home and offered to call Willow but she refused"

"Maybe she'll prefer a vengeance demon instead of a witch" she volunteered.

"Huh?"  
"Well. Wouldn't you?"

"I get what you are saying Ahn but Buffy is not like that. She would never stoop…"

"If you finish that sentence you are sleeping on the terrace for the rest of your life" Anya warned.

"Ah. Right. Its just that Buff is not like that, she would never call on a vengeance demon no matter how much that bastard deserved it"

"Maybe you're right. And just maybe she wants to do it herself"

"I don't think so" he said with conviction.

"You'll be surprised what betrayal can do to a person. Remember 'hell has no fury'"

"Not for her"

"I hope you're right"

***

She finally left her bed sometime after noon. Her first stop was the shower in which she tried to wash away the signs of her own weakness. Her folly.

The pain had been so bad that she'd used another being to quench it however momentarily. And to make things worse that other being was one of her closest friends and she made him into an object, a distraction. She couldn't stoop any lower.

She left the shower and walked backed wrapped in her fluffy white towel. Still, she felt dirty but had a deep suspicion that the warm water could never really wash the stain of guilt away.

Oh God Angel.

Buffy sat on her unmade bed and contemplated the wrongness of what she had done. She knew without a doubt that the souled vampire harbored a deep feeling for her. Feelings that were bordering on love if not already there. And what had she done? She took advantage of his vulnerability and tried to forget Spike's betrayal with Angel's body and soul.

She was a horrible person.

What was worse was that her rage had not been abated. She still wanted to destroy Spike for what he had done to her. Hurting him through Angel was not enough. Buffy wanted to go for the jugular.

Time would eventually give her the opportunity.

***

"So tell me mate. Just how did you pull it of"

"Pull what of?" Angelus asked innocently.

"The soul-losing. What finally set it off?" 

Angel smiled maliciously. "It seems that the curse had a unimaginable loophole and I hit upon it in the most delightful way"

Spike rolled his eyes. No one could be more vague than the Great Poof.

"Just spill it"

"It was a clause. Since the curse was supposed to ensure my unending misery it would be negated once I experienced true happiness"  
"What did you do, order the happy meal?" The blonde vampire asked with a smirk.

"No. Things were a little more interesting than that. All it took was the Slayer touch"

Buffy. "What did you do to her?" Spike roared as he grabbed his grandsire by the throat. The older vampire grabbed Spike's wrist and managed to release his hold. The two vampires glared at each other until realization washed over Angel. His smile became more pronounced as he went for the jugular.

"Why, Spike I didn't know you cared. As for your lady-love I fear that she may not be as lily-white as you thought?"

"What do you mean?" there was a dangerous tone to his voice.

"It just that if I had known how easily she would give it up, I wouldn't even have bothered"

And it all came crashing down.

****

TBC.  


Author's note: Even if I do not write NC17 fics the decision made by fanfiction.net is a troubling one. If you feel the same way make sure to sign the online petition at: www.PetitionOnline.com/KeepNC17


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dru tried to separate them. Usually she did not mind the rivalry between her child and sire, especially when it involved her as the object of contention but this wasn't the case now. She hissed at both of them and after a burst of strength pried them apart.

"STOP!" she yelled.

The vampires glared at one another. Spike had a gash on his forehead and was panting profusely. Angelus' nose was bleeding and he would have a nasty bruise on his right jawbone. 

"I said to stop. We fight them not each other" the vampiress added for emphasis.

The two males paid her no heed as the circled each other. Their individual growls punctuated their challenge.

Spike lunged first and Angelus met him halfway. Drusilla was forced to step aside or be crushed by the violence of their attack. The intensity scared her and she soon was lost in her own little world of tea parties and singing moons.

In the meantime Angelus and Spike continued their dispute. Spike's vision was pure red and he didn't know if it was because of his cut or because of his anger. All he knew was that he wanted to tear his grandsire's tongue out for the things he had said about Buffy.

Because they could never be true. Could they?

For his part, Angelus relished the younger vampire's reaction. William was all passion and no finesse. It was clear that his revelation had wounded him at the primitive core. Spike cared for the Slayer. 

As he fought, Angelus' went over the ways he could use the knowledge to his advantage. He was one to exploit an opponent's weaknesses and the most accessible were those of the heart. But what really made his day was that the Slayer might very well reciprocate the feelings of her undead lover.

All but the silver platter.

Eventually they wore themselves out. Spike's rage had given him the extra burst of strength he needed to match Angelus' superior fighting skills. And yet it wasn't enough to defeat the vampire. He had to concede but not without getting to the bottom of Angelus' revelation.

"You never had her" Spike said simply and with all the conviction that he could muster.

Angelus licked his lips and faced him with a mocking glare. "I did and let me tell you it was quite a letdown. You should know. Don't you?"  
Spike was stunned into silence by the double blow. Angel knew about him and Buffy and what was a thousand times worse she had slept with him. It rang of finality. The Slayer had staked him and he did not know why.

Whereas Buffy reacted to betrayal with hatred, Spike did so with sorrow. He was more emotionally vulnerable than she was. He may have been one of the most feared and cruel vampires in history but he'd never managed to shield himself properly from his own emotions. He loved her to his very core and she'd betrayed his love for reasons unknown.

Angel walked away knowing that he'd neutralized his victim with the truth. Spike, for his part, remained rooted in his spot. His eyes were closed as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

But he didn't cry.

***

She would never cry again.

After sealing that vow Buffy opened her front door and faced the world outside. As her eyes took in the customary signs of her neighborhood she could not help but think that they'd lost some of their glow. The three-lined streets looked plain even in the bright sunshine. It was all very ordinary. 

The Slayer quickly went to her car and pulled away from the picturesque Revello Drive. She had no direction or purpose beyond getting out of that house that had so many memories.

Buffy drove around Sunnydale not really seeing where she was going so it was really a surprised when she found herself at the abandoned factory that was home to Drusilla and Spike. She parked the car in the same spot she had before but made no motions to get out.

She sat there looking at the ugly gray structure. It was odd but she felt so far removed from it all. A mere spectator to her own life.

When she finally left her car she had her favorite stake clutched in her hand.

***

Tara and Willow's eyes were glued to the television screen as the television reported recounted the grisly remains of last night's slaughter. 

The vampire or vampires had left eight victims in an all night killing spree. The reporter assured the public that the Initiative would double their patrols and start a citywide manhunt for the perpetrator(s). There was apparently no comment from the Slayer as of yet.

Willow was on the phone immediately dialing Buffy's number. Her answering machine picked up and Willow left a message urging his friend to call as soon as possible.

"I have a very bad feeling about this" Tara said.

Willow agreed. "There hasn't been a killing of this magnitude since before the Master was dusted. I think its best if we Scoobies regroup and see how we can help Buffy take on what's coming"

Tara nodded. They were used to working as a unit to ease the Slayer's burden somewhat. Still, she had a nagging feeling that this might be more than they could handle.

TBC.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: After many requests (and much nagging Just kidding) I will conclude this story.   
  
What I do need are reviews–reviews and more of those since the lack of the same is what made  
  
me stop in the first place (I didn't see any interest). And before you ask I will also be concluding  
  
"Parts Unknown" alongside this one.  
  
A brief recap. Spike is back in the Slayer's heart after an eight month absence at the end of  
  
"Experimental". Their relationship picks up where they left off although Spike does not move in  
  
with her. This is so because he is living with Dru in an abandoned factory. He no longer loves  
  
her but knows that she can foretell Buffy's future and he needs all the information that he can  
  
get. Angel is Buffy's ally although he wishes he were something more but Buffy is too attached  
  
to Spike to offer anything beyond friendship that is until she learns from Xander that Spike and  
  
Dru are a couple. Her pain and humiliation drive her towards sharing one night with Angel.   
  
And unfortunately her brash action has terrible circumstances as Angel loses his soul and  
  
becomes Angelus. He joins Spike and Dru but when he reveals to the former what he and the  
  
Slayer have done the vampire is heartbroken at the betrayal. As Angelus begins his reign of  
  
terror Buffy plans revenge and the scoobies gear for the fight of their lives because fate has just  
  
thrown a very unexpected variable to the mix.   
  
Chapter 17  
  
The abandoned warehouse was as empty as her heart.  
  
The Slayer walked around the cavernous building searching for any traces of the vampire's that  
  
had inhabited until very recently. There were a few bits of lace scattered about and she picked  
  
up a tiny doll shoe. Buffy inspected it coldly.  
  
It was very old but still beautifully detailed with tiny little flowers carved into the brown leather.   
  
She ran a fingernail through the worn material and then let it drop to the floor. The diminutive  
  
accessory was crushed under the Slayer's heel.  
  
Finding nothing of use, Buffy walked out of the factory. The pain of betrayal still burning in her  
  
heart.  
  
***  
  
It had been a beautiful home in its time but now the old mansion had fallen into a state of  
  
disrepair much like the family that had previously owned it.  
  
Still, it was leagues away in comfort from the factory so Drusilla was pleased.  
  
She danced around the empty rooms, carefully avoiding the sunlight filtering through from the  
  
many windows. Her daddy had done good.  
  
Angelus agreed. He found the mansion more a more fitting place to begin building his army in.   
  
Then Sunnydale would crumble under him and the Slayer and her little gang would now what a  
  
true demon was. His anticipation was making him almost giddy.  
  
As for Spike... he found that he didn't care either way. The world could come to an end and it  
  
wouldn't faze him as such was the state of his spirit. His mind was slowly accepting Buffy's  
  
betrayal but he was still crushed by the reality of it. His Buffy, his savior, his love, his  
  
everything had been lying to him when she'd said he loved him. She had been acting and had  
  
been able to fool his blind heart and the pain of knowledge was killing him.  
  
It was worse than being a prisoner of the Initiative.  
  
Aimless, he wondered what he would do now. He found that he still wanted to protect her and  
  
so through the tatters of his heart he set about to continue his initial plan. Now that Angelus had  
  
been added to the mix, Sunnydale had become an extremely vulnerable spot for Buffy and the  
  
rest of humanity. Spike was well aware of his grandsire's viciousness and cruelty. It made his  
  
own past endeavors seem tame by comparison.  
  
And with that realization Spike set about to defeating Angelus from the inside hoping that he  
  
would get something of himself back when he did so. He seriously doubted it thought but all he  
  
knew was that he wanted Buffy safe and happy even if her happiness did not include him.  
  
***  
  
It was a very worried Jenny Calendar that entered the home she shared with the Watcher. She  
  
had left her uncle behind on his hotel and had sped across Sunnydale to get to Giles. She was  
  
determined to tell him the truth even if he never wanted to see her again.   
  
The finality of her uncle's words had made her realize that there was more at stake that Angelus'  
  
broken curse. It was Buffy's life and Buffy was Giles' life in many ways. Knowing that she had  
  
to tell him the truth.  
  
He was in his study busily translating a text from ancient Latin. His glasses were perched low in  
  
his nose so she knew that whatever he was reading had his full attention. She made her way  
  
inside quietly and put her arms around him. The watcher was startled but quickly eased into the  
  
familiar touch.  
  
"I missed you, How is your uncle? Did he get in alright?"he asked  
  
"He made it. We had a long talk so that's why I am so late. I hope you weren't worried" she  
  
was trying to put of the inevitable  
  
"Long talk then. Is anything wrong?"  
  
Jenny took a deep breath and proceeded to tell him the truth for the first time.  
  
***  
  
When she was done the Watcher felt surprisingly numb. That was strange considering that the  
  
woman he loved had just told him that it had all been a lie. That she had approached him  
  
because of her 'mission' to get close to the Slayer and her people.  
  
It had all been an act.  
  
He had been so stupid in believing that a woman like Jenny could find him attractive. He who  
  
had grown stuffy and dull under the heavy weight of responsibility. And now Buffy and the  
  
world was in danger due to his blindness.  
  
Through her tears, Jenny tried to make him understand what he was to her but he paid no heed to  
  
her words. Turning his back he dismissed the woman whom he'd wanted to build a future with.   
  
Seeing the impossibility of his forgiveness Jenny walked out of the study and out of the house  
  
knowing full well that she would probably never be welcomed back.  
  
When the door clicked shut Giles focused on the slight trembling of his hands. It seemed like  
  
reality was finally catching up with his brain. Yet, his role took precedence over the needs of  
  
the man so he set about looking for the book that was written on the line of Aurelius. The well  
  
worn tome contained the most complete section on the vampire Angelus and the curse that had  
  
given him back his soul.  
  
He was so enraptured in the specifics of the curse that he did not sense that the door to his study  
  
had opened once more. He did soon enough when an icy voice with a slightly pronounced Irish  
  
brogue broke his concentration.  
  
"So Watcher. I have a feeling you're going to regret inviting me into your home"  
  
Angelus.  
  
TBC.   
  
Ahh... poor Spike and Giles. Getting your heart ripped up to shreds is no fun. Well get ready  
  
for bucket fulls of angst as no one would be left unscathed on Angelus' rampage. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Like a good upperclass Englishman, Giles remained stoic and apparently calm albeit present  
  
circumstances. The vampire before him was one of the most vicious ever but even so he would  
  
not give him the satisfaction of cringing before him.  
  
Angelus could not help but feel a tinge of admiration for the Watcher before him. But only a  
  
tinge.  
  
"You see Watcher, things are going to be hard for your Slayer and your kind. Its been far too  
  
long that we have cowered under the rule of those that are our natural prey. Soon enough we  
  
will reclaim the rightful place owed to us by our superiority and then you shall see..." the  
  
vampire began sardonically.   
  
Giles swallowed his fear and straightened his shoulders. When he spoke his voice was even and  
  
calm.  
  
"There is nothing rightful and natural about demons. The Slayer is nature's way of bringing  
  
balance to beings that shouldn't be"  
  
Angelus grinned at the Watcher's fighting words. This man was truly something else.  
  
"The irony being that this Slayer balanced everything in our favor."  
  
"What...do you mean?"  
  
"Just that she was a good friend but an even better lay, Watcher"  
  
"You're lying" the man stated adamantly   
  
"We took a tumble in the sheets and my wayward soul fell out. Seems that the good old curse  
  
had a exit clause after all though none of us were aware of it" Angelus said breezily.   
  
The vampire saw realization dawn in the Watcher's eyes.  
  
"You knew about it. And you didn't tell your charge. Marvelous"  
  
"I didn't, not until today" Giles admitted quietly  
  
"Well whatever. Either way it's the end of the line for you..."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Sunnydale Train Station  
  
"End of the line...Sunnydale"  
  
As was his custom, Carl Schaeffer made his way to the first car to greet the arriving passengers  
  
and thank them for choosing the rail. Donning a friendly smile her opened the sliding doors and  
  
stepped into the car.  
  
The metallic smell of blood assaulted his senses.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
The sight before him would haunt him for the rest of his life... if he'd lived.  
  
Passengers. Men, women and children lay strewn about in their seats with deep gashes in their  
  
throats. All were dead or nearly there. His scream got caught in his windpipe as a well  
  
manicured-hand quickly crushed his throat until he crumpled lifeless to the floor.  
  
With a toss of her blond hair and a smile on her face the vampiress known as Darla skipped out  
  
of the train car and into the warm Sunnydale evening.  
  
Oh yeah...it had truly begun.  
  
***  
  
"You will never win... She won't allow you to" the Watcher rasped  
  
"Brave words from a dying man but I beg to disagree. Little Buffy Summers has no idea what  
  
she is up against. It seems like that the prophecy was correct after all but I had no idea that I  
  
would play such a role. 'Slayer of Slayers' it has a nice ring to it don't you think?" the vampire  
  
asked facetiously.  
  
The Watcher did not waver from his loyalty.  
  
"She will never fall... She will take you down and make you crawl back into that hole that you  
  
came from"  
  
"Never knew that you were such as blind, optimistic fool. It's a pity that you won't live to see  
  
the error of your beliefs"  
  
"But you will see yours" stoic and true.  
  
Those were his last words as life slowly drained from his body.  
  
When it was done, Angelus positioned the body on the tweed sofa and with a with a careless  
  
flick of the wrist cast the silver lighter on top of it.   
  
Whistling an old Irish jig he stepped out of the house and into the balmy night.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note: Oh my God... I killed Giles. :( Comments and flames are welcomed as long as  
  
you realize that it was necessary for this story. Coming next: my version of "The Body" 


End file.
